Power Suit
"Power Suit" is the second episode of fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Sara Hess and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis The newcomers stir up ethnic and domestic conflicts, but Maria sees an opportunity. Judy's special treatment raises eyebrows. Plot Present Maria Ruiz is frustrated by the crowded prison bathroom and takes to the kitchen to brush her teeth. Aleida is trying to console Daya, who is still upset about the situation with her daughter. Daya says the mess is her mother's fault for not letting George Mendez's mother take the baby. Aleida assures Daya that Cesar Velazquez will get out of prison quickly, because he has escaped serious charges before, and one of their associates knows a good lawyer. Unfortunately, by the end of the night, Aleida finds out Cesar is charged with conspiracy and assaulting an officer and won't be out of prison for years. Daya comforts her mother as she cries in her lap. Red confronts her new bunk mate, Alana Dwight, about her snoring, which is so loud it keeps Red awake. Red tries to find various solutions and nothing works. When she straps food cans to Dwight's back, Dwight rolls out of her bunk in discomfort and injures her nose. She goes to medical and Red enjoys the peaceful night's sleep. Piper tries bullying her new bunk mate, Stephanie Hapakuka, into doing whatever she wants but Stephanie outsmarts her. Piper instead hires her as a bodyguard after Red tells her someone is bound to come after her in pursuit of her power over the inmates. Cindy and her new bunk mate, Alison Abdullah, are warring over who occupies what part of their space. The guards tell them an assembly will be held by Caputo in the chapel soon, to introduce the new inmates to Litchfield, and Piscatella to everyone. Caputo also tells the inmates that porta-potties have been installed outside, to alleviate the overcrowded bathrooms. The women find this disrespectful. He offers free earplugs to deal with the added noise in dorms at night and breathing exercises to deal with the stress. Blanca Flores points out to Maria that the Hispanics are now the majority race within the prison, which Maria silently considers. Sister Ingalls asks where Sophia Burset is, but Caputo ignores her. Gloria, seated behind her, looks guilty. Caputo asks Piscatella if he'd like to take off the guard uniform and wear a suit but Piscatella refuses, saying the uniform keeps him ready. Caputo runs into Healy and tells him Judy King now has a "business class room"; a room entirely to herself with one specially assigned bunk mate, Yoga Jones. Gloria calls her son, Benny, and tells him to tell Crystal Burset that Sophia is in the SHU for no reason. Piper walks into the phone vicinity and is handed a phone straight away, much to the displeasure of the inmates waiting in line, and further evidencing her current authority over the inmates. Crystal arrives at the prison soon after, and demands Sophia's release. Caputo evades her questioning and offers no resolution. Caputo attends a meeting with MCC where he befriends the Director of Purchasing, Linda, after she suggests returned war veterans serve as the new COs, despite their military training and various traumas, because the government offers tax deductions to companies who hire them. Tiffany Doggett sees Maritza Ramos has taken over driving the prison van, and expresses to Boo that she’s afraid Charlie will go after her, too. Doggett looks for signs in Maritza’s behavior to indicate if anything’s happened, even approaching her to ask her how she’s doing. Maritza assumes something is wrong with Doggett, as she refuses to say why she is questioning her, opting for vague allusions to rape. Doggett briefly speaks with Coates who has no comprehension of what she is feeling. He makes small talk before excusing himself. Frieda openly admires Coates' appearance which unsettles Doggett. After a disagreement with some white inmates in the TV room, Blanca and Maria discuss national pride. Blanca insists on watching the FIFA tournament to see if the Dominican Republic will qualify. Maria says there's no point because the DR never qualify anyway and the separation of Hispanics via location is pointless. Blanca disagrees and argues that now the Dominicans have power in numbers, they should stop trying to cater to what other races want. Later, Blanca gets beaten up by two new, white inmates in a stairwell. While Maria initially stands by and refuses to help, she tells Blanca they will wait for a better opportunity for revenge. Maria feels she needs to embrace her racial identity again, because in prison there’s always a side to choose. She and her friends beat up a white woman in retaliation, and she and Blanca form a new friendship. Flashbacks Maria Ruiz Maria's father, Leon, is holding a gang meeting for his drug ring, in which he stresses the importance of Dominican pride, particularly against Mexican immigrants. The meeting also doubles as Maria's fifth birthday party. Despite his occupation, he is a doting father and the two share a close relationship. There is a strong sense of family within the gang; Leon gives a female member money to help her sick son. As a teen, Maria brings a friend home and Leon is inappropriately interested in her, questioning her heritage. Maria's relationship to him is now tense, as she is constantly embarrassed by him. She and her friend witness a drug bust outside the house involving someone she knows from school, Yadriel, so she runs to recover the drugs he threw away. Maria has a crush on Yadriel and goes to his boxing ring to return his drugs. She jokingly asks him to fight her for them and punches him before she can stop herself, which he finds funny. They share a drink and Maria says she wants to become a dental hygienist, to help people smile with confidence. Yadriel wants to open convenience stores because the candy his parents would buy is a happy memory for him. They kiss. Her father is angered by their relationship, as he is not Dominican. Maria bristles at the idea that Dominican pride is centered so heavily around selling drugs. If that’s all there is to it, she wants nothing to do with it. Leon kicks her out of his house and she moves in with Yadriel. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 04x02, Taystee.jpg 04x02, Red.jpg 04x02, Flaca, Pennsatucky, Maritza.jpg 04x02, Judy.jpg 04x02, Piper.jpg Flashbacks TBA Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols '' (credit only)'' * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley * Blair Brown as Judy King * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Annie Golden as Norma Romano * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman * Ian Paola as Yadriel * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson * Jimmy Gary Jr as CO Felix Rikerson * Gina Naomi Baez as Singing Inmate #3 * Ilana Becker as Salesperson * Stephanie J. Block as MAX CO Francine Dennis * Agatha Casiano as Singing Inmate #1 * Danny Doherty as Cop #2 * Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * Joseph Melendez as El Leon * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Allison Pena as Young Maria * Gabrielle Ruiz as Singing Inmate #2 * Andy Schneeflock as Tim Walters *Joe Smith Jr. as Cop #3 * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah *Johanna Tolentino as Arlenis *Jamila Velazquez as Teenage Sirena Trivia * First appearance of Kasey Sankey Music * El Blu del Ping Pong Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Maria's Flashback